Conventional rotary veneer lathes and many other machine centers rely on hydraulic actuators for positioning of various components. For example, rotary veneer lathe carriages typically include several hydraulic cylinders that are selectively actuable to move the carriage back and forth. However, hydraulic actuators have some disadvantages. Using hydraulic fluid compression to reposition veneer lathe carriages can cause variations in peeling thicknesses, which may result in sub-standard veneer quality. The use of hydraulic systems may also present environmental concerns, such as oil leaks and soil contamination, and such systems may require frequent maintenance and repair.